


The Blue Whitewing's Payment

by falkuda



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, POV First Person, Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falkuda/pseuds/falkuda
Summary: The summoner has been fighting alongside the Heroes for a while now. During one battle, he happened to strike down an enemy right before he landed the killing blow on Catria. The Pegasus Knight insists she repay him in some way.





	The Blue Whitewing's Payment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in first person to see if it was easier than a third person perspective. Overall, the summoner IS supposed to be you.
> 
> I also tried putting in some more plot this time.
> 
> Feel free to request if you want me to write a fic about the summoner fucking another FE girl

Catria closed her eyes and flinched at the oncoming Emblian soldier. She was weakened, and in no shape to continue fighting. Maria, the healer deployed on this team wasn't nearby, and even with a weapon advantage, this soldier would fell her in a single hit. That blow never connected, instead, it had been stopped by an outside force. I focused on him and unleashed a bolt of lightning on his head via my Elthunder tome. The enemy's body slammed against the ground, armor clanging until the corpse vanished. The Pegasus Knight looked at me in disbelief. Her breastplate was cracked, tunic torn up, and body suffering lacerations. She could barely grip her weapon and her mount was lying on the ground from exhaustion.

I approached her and spoke. "Are you alright? Don't worry, I think Maria should be here in a second."

As if on cue, the adorable redheaded healer scurried over, gasping when she saw the damage. Upon raising her staff, Catria and her mount were enveloped by a warm light. It mended her clothes and wounds as it continued to swirl around them. Maria bowed quickly, and scurried off once more, her white dress fluttering from the movement. Catria still had trouble standing from sheer exhaustion, as did her mount. Luckily, we were relatively close to the castle, and I offered to be her support on the way back. The Pegasus, begrudgingly walked, too tired to fly. The Whitewing apologized to the poor creature. Her words had difficulty coming out. 

"Th-thank... you. I really- I really hate it when you... have to, well, revive me. I feel like such a burden."

"It's not a problem.", I reassured her. Her arm was slung around my neck, while mine was around her back.

"I think I have to make it up to you somehow.", she drawled. 

"No, really. I just did what any other sane hero would have done. It's not like I was gonna let you get killed by that guy."

The weight around my neck grew slightly, so I adjusted my arm. Looking behind me, I saw the other Heroes who participated in this battle. Chrom, Maria and Sonya were clearly visible in the evening sun. The Shepherd leader gave me a nod, to which I returned. Once we entered the courtyard, the tired flier spoke again.

"My Pegasus. I need to take it to the stables...", she said before nearly falling out of my grip.

"I'll take care of that, you need to get back to your room right now.", I scolded.

The flying mount walked to the stables on it's own, I asked Tana if she could take care of it. The cheery princess agreed and then ran off. I almost tossed my companion onto her bed once we reached it. She talked again, but it was barely coherent.

"Mmmmmm...pay back....mmm", she slurred. I didn't really understand what she meant, but I hushed her and told her to find me tomorrow. Once that was over and done with, I retired to my room. It never occurred to me that casting spells could wear you out this much, so I tossed my tome onto the desk, kicked my shoes off, dropped my cloak and fell face first into the comforting embrace of my bed.

I was dragged out of my sleep by birds chirping outside. With a yawn, I stumbled out of bed and went to take a quick bath before breakfast. While partially submerged in the warm water, I thought about what Catria had said yesterday. She wanted to pay me back for saving her or something. I never really liked it when people did things for me since it made me feel like a burden. Thinking about it more, I suppose I could let her do something so she'd be happy.

I arrived rather early to the mess hall. It had large windows across one wall, with an oaken door in the center, allowing ample natural light to enter, despite it being cloudy this morning. Oscar and Stahl were already there, sitting across from each other while waiting for the service to start. There were some other early risers too, Robin was reading a book, while Frederick swept the floor. As the minutes passed, more and more Heroes entered, and once the service began, the two green cavaliers scrambled to get in line first. My mound of food was comparable to theirs, I was hungrier than usual due to skipping dinner last night. I was joined by Delthea who seemed to be happy that I took up learning magic. She even suggested to tutor me. I told her that Reinhardt was a good enough teacher but some extra lessons wouldn't hurt. We made some small talk as I wolfed down my food.

Once that was done, I headed to the magic training hall and seated myself at a desk. It was time to "recharge" my tome, and I hated inscribing. Although the royalty was unimaginably rich, it would have been better to not waste funds on buying new tomes when you could fill them back up again. Once that was over and done with, I placed the blue-covered book back into my pack and headed to one of the shelves to grab a training tome. I noticed someone looking at various tomes. It was Catria. She didn't have her armor, revealing just how well that tunic complimented her figure.

Puzzled, I spoke. "Catria? I thought you couldn't use magic."

"O-oh! Well, you're right, I can't. I've been looking for you, actually." Her voice trailed off a bit near the end. She was a great deal more awkward than her sisters.

"You found me. Anyway, how long have you been in here? I don't remember noticing you walk in."

"I got here before you. This was my first guess as to where you'd end up..." Her voice trailed off once more.

"Huh. So, uh, what did you need to see me for?", I said while slightly flustered.

She sighed deeply. "Remember when you saved me yesterday? You see, I just want to repay you. It feels so wrong when people do things for me and I just sit there!"

It was my turn to sigh. The Whitewing's hands were near her chest, fidgeting with each other. She looked away from me slightly. 

"I understand how you feel, but it's the same for me. If you do something for me, then I'll be the one who feels bad! It'll end up being an endless cycle of favors!"

She looked down at her feet, disappointed. "O-oh..."

With guilt building up, I spoke once more. "But since you _really_ want to make it up, I guess I can think about it. Just come find me sometime after training." 

The flier's face lit up and she gave me a quick hug, her breasts lightly squishing against my chest. Then she ran off to attend to her own business. All throughout training, I thought about what I would let her do. My train of thought was interrupted by Delthea, who badgered me into tutoring. I groaned, causing the tiny mage to puff her cheeks as I watched her obliterate dummies with Dark Aura. She might not have realized it would take time for me to be able to use such tomes, and her tutoring was more like watching a battle unfold.

Training went on as it always did. Heroes such as Sanaki and Julia annihilating the dummies always left me in awe. How did such a small body contain that much magical power? Today, I even improved my skills by quite a large margin, thanks to Reinhardt. Perhaps I could even utilize the Thoron tome I had purchased a few weeks prior in battle. The end of practice signified it was time for lunch. As always, the two green cavaliers were there first. I got a meager portion, as I had eaten quite a bit during breakfast. The one and only middle Whitewing spotted me and sat across from me.

She was unreasonably excited. "So, have you thought about what you want?"

"Oh, I dunno. I guess I could use a hand when moving stuff around in my room."

She nearly dragged me along back to my room. I explained about the heavy crate that rested in a nook on the far end of the room. Of course, even she struggled upon attempting to drag it out. I tried to assist her, and the only way that could be done was to practically hug her from behind. This, however, posed a problem. Being in such close proximity to someone like Catria, especially in this position began giving me an erection. It didn't help that my pelvis was pressing against her firm ass. The crate hadn't moved an inch and I released my grip to adjust my growing cock to prevent poking by securing it against my waistband.

She noticed I let go. "Hm, tired already? I wouldn't blame you, this thing really IS heavy."

I tried to keep my cool. "Ah, no, no. I was just taking off my cloak.", I said as I tossed the garment aside.

Then we returned to the dreaded position. All I could think about was my shaft getting dangerously close to grinding against her butt. At least her hair smelled nice, almost enough to take my mind off of what was going on. All of a sudden, she lost her grip on the crate and tumbled backwards... right on to me.

I almost fell back when I caught her too. Her butt just happened to rub against my crotch in the process. There's no way she didn't feel it. My heart started racing and I looked out towards the open doors which led to the balcony. I asked her if she was alright while gazing outside at the courtyard and the valley that lied beyond it.

"I'm fine, I'm fine...", she reassured and then muttered something under her breath, arms crossed. "What poked me when I fell backwards?"

My heart began beating harder. I only understood the word "poke". Looking down I noticed my cock had escaped from my waistband and left a noticeable bulge through my trousers. Without a cloak to help me cover it, I was left defenseless. The second she turned around, my face turned bright red.

"What do you think it was that-- oh!", her hands flew over her mouth as her own cheeks turned red. "I-is that why you brought me here!?"

I hung my head in shame. "You see... no it's... I--" She cut my stammering off.

"I didn't know you felt that way, heehee! The truth is, I have been, well, admiring you too.", she said. "You know, you could have talked to me about this." I didn't know how to react.

I only spoke the first thing that came to mind. "I suppose there's no reason to do that now."

She gave a sultry smile and purred, "Why don't we 'discuss' over there", while gesturing towards the bed.

Before I knew it, the back of my knees were scraping against the edge of my bed while my cock was being grabbed at by Catria. Instinctively, I began caressing her sides before moving down to massage her nice, firm ass. My trousers were down in a flash, revealing my underwear. After those were off, she hesitated for a moment. 

"I never would've guessed my first time would be like this.", escaped from under her breath. 

Not sure how to respond to that, I just let her do her thing. Her hands wrapped around it and stroked it gently. This was enough to get me moaning softly. Then came her tongue, it gently slithered up and down my shaft, leaving thin trails of saliva along its length. It licked around my glans before her mouth fully opened and took my dick in. The warm and wet feel of her mouth was amazing, impossible to endure without vocal assistance. Now I wondered how her pussy felt! Her mouth greedily began bobbing back and forth, tongue licking the girth of my rod, while her left hand assisted in pleasuring me. Her right hand was in between her legs. I was groaning louder than anticipated, my hands attempting to grip something, but only balling into fists. I put my hands on the back of her head, helping guide her mouth along my shaft. Once she looked up at me while her mouth was still full of cock, I nearly lost it.

I pulled it out of her mouth and assisted in taking her remaining clothes off. I almost threw her onto the bed. With the naked and wet Catria lying on her back looking at me expectedly, I went after her like a starved animal. My throbbing shaft grinding against her sopping and shaven slit elicited soft moans from the Whitewing. I placed my glans at the entrance, while the flier closed her eyes to brace herself. I entered slowly, enjoying the soft, wet and unbelievably resistant walls with every ounce of my being. I felt a bit of resistance on my tip, so I shoved the rest in. This the cause of her first deafening scream. I had rammed through her hymen, now she was ready. My thrusting began slowly, and began increasing in speed at a steady rate. Her hands were gripping my forearms, while I held on to her hips. Her moans acted as fuel to me, urging me to pick up the pace. The room was assaulted by a smacking and wet sound, alongside her moans. My hands occasionally left her hips to fondle those soft breasts. Once I finished that, I leaned over and locked lips with the Whitewing. It was deep and passionate, tongues fighting for control, while I continued pounding her. It ended with a "pop" and we looked at each other lovingly while the strand of saliva betwixt us broke.

I needed more, however. I ceased my thrusting and pulled out momentarily. My partner was then flipped over, face down, ass up. I re-entered the warm, wet and resistant fold as fast as I could. With her arms next to her head, the Pegasus Knight gripped the sheets for dear life as I continued my merciless pounding of her virgin slit. Her sweet secretions only made it easier for both of us, I could catch glimpses of my coated cock glistening in the light. The moans were occasionally cut off when the pleasure was too much for vocal assistance to handle, thus resulting in a silent scream. I wanted to go in deeper, although that proved impossible when I realized was already as deep as humanly possible. My only reasonable choice of action was to pound harder.

My arms were wrapped around her midsection, hands cupping and squeezing those soft breasts. The sweat that had accumulated on us also glimmered, our bodies reflecting specks of white and blue. The impact of my hips slamming onto her ass had left red marks, riding her Pegasus after this would prove difficult. 

My time finally came, I let out a mighty roar as my cum gushed into her once-unused vagina. She too, let out a deafening scream accompanied by a violent convulsion through her body when her delicious juices sprayed onto my dick and surrounding area. Our mixed juices trickled out of the slit, dripping onto the floor and creating a whitish puddle. Catria fell out of my arms and onto the bed, body still quivering from immense pleasure.

She was the first to speak. "M-m-my gods... that was amazing."

I plopped down next to her. "I won't mind it if you need to repay me again."

Her hands wrapped around my face and she brought me in for another kiss, climbing on top of me during it. We remained this way until we both fell asleep, the smell of sex from the room wafting outside.


End file.
